Harry in Fire Country
by donna ficfan
Summary: AU story, Harry does not stay at his Aunt Petunia's place after Halloween. He gets transported to Konohagakure shortly after being left at his Aunt's door. Crossover with Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Summary : AU story, Harry does not stay at his Aunt Petunia's place after Halloween. He gets transported to Konohagakure shortly after being left at his Aunt's door. Crossover with Naruto.

**I do not own, You do not sue!**

**Chapter 1**

He woke with the feeling that someone was in the room with him. He grabbed the kunia from under his pillow and opened his sences to the room. He could not find the source of the feeling so he opened his eyes to the dark room and looked around. Nothing was moved and the window was still closed. He then heard a wimper from the end of his bed and looked over the end to see a basket.

The basket was half hidden in the deeper shadows cast by the bed. Inside the basket something wimpered again. He looked into the basket to see a pair of big green eyes. He reached to the light switch and turned on the lights. He turned to the basket and saw a baby in the basket.

The baby had messy black hair and big green eyes. What caught the mans attention was the fresh lighting bolt shaped scar on the baby's forehead. The baby was wimpering and rubbing the new scar. He also noticed a note stuck in the blanket rapping the baby. As he was picking up the baby and the note someone knocked on his door.

"Hokage, the vessel is waking, sir." came the voice from the other side of the door. The Hokage looked at the note and saw that it was not writen in a language that he knew.

"I will be right there. Can you get one of the scholar-nins to find out what this language is and what it says?" The Hokage said as he handed the note to the person on the other side of the door.

"Yes sir. Is that a baby? How did he get in your room?" the person asked.

"That is what I would like to know as well. That note was with this baby. The sooner that note is read the sooner that we will find out about how he got here. Now off you go I have to get to Naruto." The Hokage said.

The person bowed and left to do as he was asked to. The Hokage walked down the hallway to another room with a crib in it. In the crib was another baby. The baby had messy blond hair and brite blue eyes. The baby was sitting up and watching the other people in the room as the Hokage entered the door and the child turned to him. The other people in the room turned to see who was coming into the room and came to attention as soon as they saw the Hokage entering the room. The Hokage went over to the crib and placed the new child in with Naruto.

"Sir who is the other baby?" one of the people in the room asked.

"I do not know who he is or how he got into my locked room. I sent the note that was with him to someone that might be able to read it, since it was not in a language that I know. I brought him here because he looks to be about the same age as Naruto and I know he is lonely for play mates." the Hokage said. As the first person was about to speek again everybody heard the unmisstakable sound of a shuriken being thrown. Everybody turned to the crib only to see a dome of shadow covering it with a shuriken sticking out of the top.

A peice of the shadow flung up from the dome and grabbed the person that threw the shuriken. The shadow pulled him down to the ground with a crash and his own shadow held him down. Then the shadow started to remove itself from around the crib, going back to its place under the crib, and reveled both children unharmed. The green eyed child was looking at the person that tried to kill one of them and said something in a strange language. The person's shadow moved to cover his mouth and nose and became solid. A few minutes later he stopped moving and one of the people in the room checked for a pulse. The person looked up and shook his head. Everybody looked at the crib to see both children playing happily together.

"Well sir, I think we now know how that baby got into your room. Now we just have to find out who the child is and why he is here?" the person said. As the Hokage was about to speek the door opened sudenly. Everybody had weapons out and were facing the door when a sholar-nin entered. The sholar-nin gulped as he saw that everybody had weapons drawn on him.

"Lord Hokage sir. I reconized the language of the note that you sent. It is a lost language called English. I have been studying this language for several years. I can read most of the note already. It says that the child's name is Harry Potter and his mother, Lily Potter, and father, James Potter, were murdered. I felt that you would wish to know that as soon as possible. I should have a full translation in the morning, sir." the scholar-nin said.

"Thank you. Just put it on my desk when you have the full translation. Oh.. and next time knock befor you enter a room." the Hokage said.

"Yes sir." the scholar-nin said as he bowed and left the room.

The Hokage turned toward the crib and saw that both children went back to sleep. "Well now we know who and how we just need to find out why. They are both asleep so I will be going back to bed. If anything happens get me up and be careful Harry's shadows can become as solid as a person and I do not wish to lose some of my best Anbu because they scared a baby." the Hokage said as he walked out of the room.

"Yes sir." the Anbu said as they settled down to watch over the children. Several hours later the shadow dome reappeared around the crib causeing the Anbu to go on alert. The leader of the Anbu sent someone to get the Hokage and a few others to lock down the compound.

"What happened?" the Hokage asked as he ran into the room.

"The shadow dome went back up a few moments ago. I already sent afew people to close down the compound." the leader said.

"Ok, have the entire compound searched from top to bottom. Anybody you do not reconize put in a secure room until we can find out why they are here. If someone pulls out a weapon kill that person. With the dome up we do not have to worry about the children so everybody will search." the Hokage said.

"Yes sir." the Anbu said as they left to search the compound. The Hokage left to search also. So he did not see the dome shrink back under the crib to revel three sleeping children that had cuts on their hands.

Two hours later everybody came back to the room. "Did you find anything?" the Hokage asked.

"No we searched everywhere. We found no..." the leader started to say.

"Sir!" another Anbu said.

"What?" the Hokage and the Anbu leader said.

The Anbu pointed to the crib. Everybody looked at the crib and saw blood, a kunai, and three children in the crib. Everybody went over to the crib and checked the children. They found that the children were just asleep and that their hands were covered in blood. Someone got a wet cloth and bandages for the childrens hands. As the blood was wipped away everybody noticed that the scars looked old and the blood could not be more then two hours old.

"This is getting weirder and weirder. Somebody go and tell that scholar-nin about this maybe he can find out what is going on. Anybody know who the third child is?" the Hokage asked.

"That is the Uchiha child. The one that almost became the vessel. He was born an hour after Naruto." the Anbu leader said.

"Very well. Someone inform the Uchiha clan in the morning that their child is here. Hopefully we will have some answers by then." the Hokage said as he went off to bed.

"Yes sir." the Anbu said as they settled down for the rest of the night.

In the morning the Hokage went to his office to find the scholar-nin sitting in front of his desk. The scholar-nin saw the Hokage and bowed to him.

"Did you finish translating the note and do you have an explaination for last night?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes sir. I finished the translation and have a possible explaination for last night. I have left some of the words in the other language and will have to explain them before telling you what may have happened last night. So if you can read the translation." the scholar-nin said while indicating the scroll on the desk.

The Hokage picked up the scroll and started to read it.

**Dear Petunia:**

**I have the misfortune of informing you of the death of your _witch_ sister, Lily Potter, and her _wizard _husband, James Potter, late last night. Their son, Harry Potter, survived when the dark _wizard_ Voldemort sent the killing curse at him. He is now very well known in the _wizarding world_ as the boy who lived. I am intrusting his care to you his last living relative.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

"Well what do those words mean?" the Hokage asked.

"If I read them right then they indicate male and female kijutsu users and that there is an intire culture of them. I also looked into the scars and found that they may indicate that the children have become blood bound siblings." the scholar-nin said.

"Kijutsu, oh great, the child has multiple Kekkei Genkai ablities and he is now blood bound to two other children that have them too. I am going to go to a medic-nin about this headache." the Hokage said as he rubbed his temples. Just then a knock sounded from the door. "Enter" the Hokage said. the door opened to show an Anbu with green hair and purple skin. The people in the room snickered at the sight of the Anbu.

"Lord Hokage, sir. The parents and older brother of Sasuke came to pick him up and well... the shadows reacted to the father and noone has been able to pick up the child. Atleast not without having parts of them changing colours and becoming uncomfortable untill all the children are back together." the Anbu said.

"I will be right there to explain what hapened. Go and tell them that I am on my way." the Hokage said to the Anbu as he left. The Hokage told the scholar-nin to continue to search his books for any useful information and get back to him. Then the Hokage left to see the children and talk to the family of Uchiha Sasuke about his new status.

Several hours later found the Hokage back in his office with a compress on a black eye and a bottle of saki in front of him. Aknock on his office door alerted him just before someone walked into his office. The person had spikey white hair and his headband covered one of his eyes. "Hello Kakashi. What brings you here?" the Hokage asked.

"I heard about the children, actually the intire village knows about the children now. How serious is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Very. The Uchiha clan did not take it very well. The child has multiple Kekkei Genkai ablities and the other two may share those ablities as well as their own." the Hokage said.

"Kekkei Genkai! Which ones do the children have?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Harry has kijutsu and shadow manipulation. He can actually kill with his shadows and he has already done so. Sasuke has the Sharingan Eye from his blood line and Naruto is the vessel of the fox sprit. If they can actually share their ablities there is no telling how powerful they can become." the Hokage said.

"Oh.. well we will not know untill they are older. When they are ready to start their training I will be happy to take them on as students. Untill then enjoy your saki." Kakashi said as he walk out of the office.

"I will remember that you offered." the Hokage said as he poured himself another cup of saki.

Next Chapter

The children are five and Harry finally tells why he is there. The children start training.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I am not going to write about all of the children's years. I will be writing parts of the childrens lives. Such as this chapter where the children turn five and start training as Shinobi.

**I do not own. You do not sue.**

Chapter 2

The sun was quite warm on this summer day. In the distance three children could be seen playing quietly together. Everybody in the village knew these children as The Bound because of the happenings of four years ago. One of the children just showed up in the Hokage's room the night that his parents died. Another of the children had an evil fox sprit sealed inside of him only a year before the incident. The last of the children was taken from his crib at home to be one of them. Today was their fifth birthday and they were discussing if they should start their training as Shinobi of hidden leaf.

"We are old enough now." Sasuke said.

"Yes but the Hokage will want to know why." Naruto said.

"Sa-chan is correct Na-chan. We are old enough. I will tell and have the shadows show what the Hokage needs to know." Harry said.

Naruto looked like he was about to argue with the others but closed his mouth and nodded instead. The three children got up and headed over to the Hokage's office. When they got there they knocked on the door and waited to be called in. When they were told to enter they went into a suprisingly bare office with only a desk in the center of the room.

"Boys Happy Birthday. To what due I owe the pleasure of your company." the Hokage asked.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. We are here to ask to start our training to be Shinobi." Harry said.

The Hokage's smile turned into a frown when he heard this. He looked at the three boys standing on the other side of his desk and saw determination in their stance. "Why?" the Hokage asked.

"This is easier to show you then explain." Harry said as he motioned to the shadow in the corner. The shadow moved to the middle of the room and became basin shaped. The Hokage stepped around his desk and went to the basin of shadow. "Watch!" Harry said.

The shadow basin started to clear and form a picture of a house in a small village. Then the shadows zoomed in on the house untill a picture of three people could be seen. One of those people was Harry and the other two could only be his parents.

_The red haired woman had baby Harry on her lap and was bouncing him up and down. The man with hair just like Harry was sitting and laughing at what he was seeing. A knock at the door had both of the adults looking at the door. The man went to the window and looked out._

_"He's here! Lily take Harry and go. I will try to hold him off." the man said as he took out a stick._

_Lily picked up Harry and ran for the stairs as James waved his wand and broke half the lights to creat more shadows. James started to concentrate on the shadows as the door was blasted off its hinges and a man walked into the hall._

_"You should have joined me." the man said._

_"I would never join you Voldemort!" James said._

_"Have it your way. Lumos Maximus, Avada Kedavra." the man said and a flash of brite light followed by a jet of green light came out of his wand. The man walks around the obviously dead body of James to the stairs and starts to climb as he reaches the top he sees a door closing. _

_Inside the room a frantic Lily is tring to open the window just like she tried with all the other ways out of the house. When that did not work she turned on all the lights in the room and started to concentrate on the light as the door to the room was blasted off its hinges._

_"Nox Maximus." was shouted by the man and all the lights went off._

_"Not Harry" Lily said._

_"Get out of my way woman and I will spare you." Voldemort said._

_"Not Harry take me instead." Lily said._

_"As you wish. Avada Kedavra" the green light struck Lily and she was dead. Voldemort walked over to the crib and peered down at the child. "So you are the prophecied child, well now you die and I will be immortal. Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said and watched as the green light sped towards the child. A dome of light and shadow suddenly surounded the child and sent the green light back at Voldemort. Voldemort's body disintegrated but a black shade remained before it to fled from the house._

The shadows closed up and then started to clear again this time showing a round office with alsorts of strange devices and moving portraits on the walls. A red bird sat on a perch as the office door opened to let in a very old man with a very long white beard and a blue robe on.

_"Well Fawkes, it is done. Harry is with his blood relatives. They hate magic so much that by the time he comes back into the wizarding world I should be able to control him. When the time is right I will give him the spell that will get rid of Voldemort forever of coure it will kill him to but the wizarding world will have a martyr instead of the next dark lord. It will be better this way one life for everybody else, it will be perfect." the old man said to the bird._

_The bird looked into the corner and said "Take the child somewhere safe" the old man only heard song but the shadows heard it all._

The shadows closed up and then started to clear again this time showing a street with two men standing in the middle.

_"Sirius, how could you?" the fat man said as he was holding his wand behind his back. The other man pulled out his wand and took aim at the fat man. The fat man released a spell from his wand and blew up the street. The other man started to laugh as he was being led away by people in red robes. The people in red robe took his wand and took him strait to a prison._

The shadows closed up and then started to clear again this time showing a house that looked exactly like every other house on the street. The shadows zoomed in on the people in the house.

_"Boy get up. You lazy good for nothing freak" a horse faced woman screached as she opened a padlock on the cupboard under the stairs._

_"I am up Aunt Petunia." a voice said as the door to the cupboard opened and a boy that looked like Harry stepped out. He was shorter and had a hand shaped briuse on his face. He went to the kichen and got out pots and pans to cook a very large meal. When he was done cooking the food a very fat man and fat boy sat down at the table. They started to eat all the food. The boy just looked on with a hungery look on his face and when they were finished he started to clear the table occationly sneaking a piece of food off of a plate. The fat boy bumped into the Harry look alike and caused the plate he was carring to fall on the floor with a crash._

_"Boy how dare you break our plates."Aunt Petunia said as she slapped him across the face and grabbed one of his ears. She started to pull him to the cupboard and flung him into the cupboard. She slammed the door and a padlock clicked shut. "You will stay in there untill you learn to behave better." Aunt Petunia's voice could be heard though the door._

The shadows closed up and desolved back into the corner that they came from. The intire office was silent for several minutes as everybody absorbed what they had seen. The Hokage looked up and he had tears in his eyes.

"Harry-chan that last one that we saw what was that?" the Hokage asked.

"That was a shadow golem, it is similar to a doppelganger but once separated from the origin it has its own life force. That one will only live for another year then it will disove back into shadow. I have to know enough to hide myself by that time or that old man will be able to find me and who knows what he will try to do then." Harry said.

"Yes the old man that wants to use you for his own gain. I have seen that type of person far to oftain for my comfort. They can usually justify what they do by saying that it was for the greater good. Yes he can become a problem if not handled right. That third image what was that?" the Hokage asked.

"The fat one was the true betrayer of my family. The other is my godfather. As you saw he was not allowed to defend himself when they put him in that place. He is also fully trained in the use of kijutsu with your permission I would bring him here to help train us." Harry said.

The Hokage thought about what Harry asked for. 'He is trained in kijutsu and can train the bound but... no they will have to be trained to deal with that old man when he finds them.' "Bring him here Harry-chan. We will find a place for him. Maybe he can take care of you three." the Hokage finally said.

Harry bowed his head as the shadows in the corner solidified for a moment and then parted to show a man. It was the same man that they saw in the shadow basin but now he looked haggerd and pale. When the man opened his eyes one could see the shadow of pain and sorrow in them. He looked around the room untill his eyes rested on Harry.

**"James is that you?"** the man, Sirius, asked.

Harry got up and walked over to Sirius and looked him in the eyes as he said **"No Godfather. It is me Harry, your godson."**

**"Harry. oh god Harry I am so sorry."** Sirius said as he got up and grabbed Harry in a bone crushing hug.

**"Air I need air. Godfater you are going to have to place a translation charm on yourself since only myself and my blood brothers speak this language." **Harry said after sirius let him go. Then Harry pointed to the shadows as they disolved to show a wand.

Afew quick translation charms latter Sirius was able to speak with the Hokage about what had happened in the last four years of his godsons life and find out about the images that everybody saw. He also got to know Naruto and Sasuke his other two godsons. He agreed to take on the task of gardian of all three of the bound.

"Now as for your training, I have somebody that offered to train you three back when you were frist bound. I will get him to you three in the morning when you start learning the art of the shinobi. Now go get use to your godfather, maybe get him bathed and fed before he falls down." the Hokage said.

"Yes sir" the three said as they left with their godfather.

Two hours latter Kakashi walked into the hokage's office. "You wished to see me Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi, remember how you said that you would be happy to train the bound when they were ready. They are now ready to start training. You will have some help though. They have a godfather that will be teaching them how to use their kijutsu. Here is their new address so you can talk to their godfather, Black-san, about when he will train them and when you will train them. I want them trained in chakra control as soon as possible, they have to be able to hide their power in one years time. That is all." the Hokage said.

Kakashi looked at the address on the piece of paper that he got from the Hokage and said "Yes sir." Kakashi went over to the address and found all four people sitting at the table. "Black-san?"

"That is me." a tall man with strait black hair and shadowed eyes said.

"I am Kakashi-sensei. I am the one that offered to train them when they were ready. The Hokage said that you would also be training them in kijutsu so I would like to talk with you about how we will be separating the day for their training." Kakashi said.

"Ok, you three no listening in, this will be a suprise for the morning." Sirius said as he got up and led Kakashi to a corner where they talked quietly for several minutes and then returned to the table. "Ok, you three you will find out in the morning but you will be taught by both of us." Sirius said as he sat down.

"Fine" all three said in a huff.

"Now, now don't be like that or I will not teach you how to become animagi like your godfather." Sirius said.

"Animagi? What is that?" they asked. Sirius grinned stood up and changed into a big black dog. he barked afew times and then changed back.

"That is animagi. Once you have mastered enough of your magic I can teach you how to control your inner animal and change into it." Sirius said.

"Once you can do that I will tell the Hokage that you are ready to take missions as shinobi." Kakashi said.

"Yes" all three said practically bouncing in place.

"Ok, now you three have training in the morning so off to bed for you." Sirius said as he shooed them off to bed.

"Good night see one of you in the morning." they said as they headed to their beds.

Next Chapter

Six months pass and the three start animagi training.

Thank you _athenakitty_ for your review I had to make the Hokage drunk at the end of the first chapter because that is what I would do if I ended up with that type of headache in less then twenty-four hours. As for the Dursleys you will just have to read on.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Six months have passed with the childrens training and now they are ready to start animagi training.

**I do not own. You do not sue.**

Chapter 3

The three children were sitting around a table eating breakfast before the sun was more then a smudge in the sky. Abig black dog suddenly came bounding into the room and the children looked at it as if to ask what was so good. The dog suddenly changed from a dog into a person.

"Wonderful morning and how are my three faviourite godsons?" Sirius asked.

"Grrrr... What is so great about this morning, Si-chan? We are barely awake and yesterday we almost went overboard with Kakashi-sensei. I just hope that the medic-nins can heal him." Harry said.

"Oh..ya..that.. don't worry the medic-nins said that he will be fine in a week or two. Well since he is laid up I have decided to teach you three how to become animagi like I promissed." Sirius said.

"The potion's done, yes we are going to become animagi." all three children said together.

"Yes the potion is done but befor you can take it you will have to finish reading that book on Animagi that I got you. So finish eating and start reading. The sooner you finish the sooner we start." Sirius said as he walked out of the room.

With a pout the children quickly finished eating and started to read as fast as they could. They had just finished reading the book when Sirius came back into the room.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"We just finished reading. It says that the potion has to be taken on an empty stomach and since it is almost lunch time we all have empty stomachs. So can we take the potion now?" Naruto asked.

"Ok kids lets go to the potions room and get your potion." Sirius said as he walked out of the room. The three children quickly got up to follow him.

The small two bedroom appartment that they were given six months ago had changed alot since they moved in. With some of Sirius' magic work the two bedroom place now had a library, a potion's room, two bathrooms, a sitting room, and two bedrooms. The main colours were red and gold with some green and silver highlights in the form of throw pillows. One of the bedrooms was Sirius' room and had a big four poster bed with red sheets and curtains. The other bedroom was the children's room it had three smaller four poster beds. One of those beds had orange sheets and curtains, another had green sheets and curtains, and the last bed had black sheets with white curtains. The children walked behind their godfather untill they came to the potion's room and walked in. In the potion's room there were three cauldrons with potions in them. One of the potions was a brite orange colour, the other was a baby blue in colour, but the potion they were interested in was silver in colour and it was in the last cauldron.

"Those other two potions are for Kakashi-san. The orange one is a burn ointment and the blue one is an all purpose healing draught. Now I need you three to close your eyes, with your power levels I would not be suprised if one or all of you are magical animagi and some magical animals are dangerious." Sirius said.

The three children closed their eyes and Sirius handed them their vial of silver potion. They quickly drank it down and waited for the potion to take effect. For afew moments nothing happened and then a great pain went though all three of them as their bodies reshaped themselves into their animal forms. They were expecting the pain but they did not reliese how much pain they were going to go through. It was over before they could think of screaming from the pain and Sirius was speaking to them.

"Sasuke do not open your eyes what ever you do. You are a Basilisk. So just keep your eyes closed, ok. Harry you can open your eyes now but do not try to speak. You are a Death Phoenix. Your song will kill everybody that hears it. So keep your beak shut. Naruto you can also open your eyes. You are a Kitsune. It seems that the fox is influencing your form." Sirius said.

Harry and Naruto opened their eyes to the sight of a briliant green snake with a brite red crest. It was five feet long and was starting to curl up for sleep. Its eyes were closed. Then Harry turned to look at Naruto. He was a very pretty russet fox with three tails. He had white tips on his ears and tails and brite blue eyes. Naruto looked at Harry. He was a bird with black and white feathers, one side of the feather was white and the other side of the same feather was black, he had a gold crest that looked like a crown and emerald green eyes. Naruto spent several minutes looking at the bird at different angles turning the bird black and then white. Once they were finished looking at eachother they turned back to Sirius.

"OK you three can get use to your animal forms while I take these potions to the hospital for Kakashi-san. The potion will only keep you in that form for twenty-four hours then comes the real work on your forms. So start learning the feel of your new skin I will be back in two or three hours." Sirius said as he picked up the other two cauldrons and left.

For the next two hours the three children/animals played together. Harry flew around the room and figured out how to flash across the room in his Pheonix form. Naruto dashed around the room and occationally tried to get Sasuke to play with them by yipping at him. Sasuke decided to take a nap when he found out what his form was and had got himself curled up into a big ball. When the door opened to let Sirius back into the room they stopped.

"You all remember how I said that kijutsu is easier with a wand, right." They all nodded. "Well wands all have a core of something from a magical animal, scales, feathers, fur that sort of thing. Well if you are agreeable I could finish making your wands by the time you turn back into humans. We already got your wand wood so it will only take twelve hours to finish them once I get the core material. What do you say?" Sirius asked.

The three children/animals looked at eachother and Harry streched out his neck. Put his head over his sholder grabbed one of his tail feathers and pulled it out. He then put it in the box that Sirius was holding. Sirius closed the box and put it to the side. He turned back to the three just in time to see Naruto pull a third hair from his tail. Sirius picked up the three hairs and put them in a separate box. He then turned to Sasuke and saw that the two scales just under his crest were raised. He quickly took them off and put them in a box too. Once that was done he turned back to the children/animals and clapped his hands.

"Ok, I got permission to take you three to your training grounds. Since it is almost night the grounds should be empty of people. So Sasuke you will be able to open your eyes there. In the morning I will come to bring you back here. Please be careful when you are there. All three of you are very dangerious magical animals and you can do alot of damage if you are not careful." Sirius said as he started to walk out of the room with the three following behind him.

Sirius got them to the training grounds without incident and, as he started to set up the strongest wards he knew, he told them how blood brothers are usually immune to the effects of eachothers animagi forms. He told them to be careful about testing their immunity since it was easier to unparalyze somebody then bring back the dead. The last thing he told them before leaving was to stay within the wards he had put up.

The three children/animals went through some tests and found out that they were immune to eachother. All three of them explored the area as their animals and found out that everything that they were use to was quite different through the eyes of an animal. Harry had fun finding out what his range was in the sky and how far he could flash. He got a pretty good idea about his ablities by the end of the night. Naruto spent the night sniffing around and could tell who had been there and what they were doing. He found out that their training area had been invaided by two groups of teens and what they did, did not smell like training. Sasuke wandered around the warded area and ended up snacking on three hares that were unfortunate to cross his path. He also found out that Harry could understand his hissing and he could understand Harry but Naruto had to make due with the blood bond mind link to communicate with them.

In the morning Sirius came and led them back to their home. He informed them that he still had one wand to finish and they still had six hours before they turned back before he left them to their own devices. They wandered around the appartment for a little while before they went to their beds to get a little sleep. When they woke from their nap they were back to human and they went to look for Sirius. They found him in the kitchen and Harry opened his mouth to say hi when Sirius interupted.

"Harry don't speak. Right now you and Sasuke are at your most dangerious. Untill you are able to control your animagi forms you could kill. Harry in your case it is with your voice and Sasuke's case is with his eyes. Since Kakashi-san got himself laid up for a bit all we will be learning is how to control your animagi form. Hopefully by the time Kakashi-san comes back you will have some control over your forms. Do you all understand? Just nod if you do." Sirius said. They all nodded.

"Good. Now Sasuke here these sunglasses will allow you to see without putting anybody indanger." Sirius said while holding out a pair of sunglasses that Sasuke quickly grabbed and put on. "Now for your wands. Harry here is yours, eight and a half inches, holly and pheonix feather." Sirius said as he held out a box with the wand in it. Harry picked it up and felt a wave of warmth go through him. When he waved the wand black and white sparks flew around him. "Good, I have not lost my touch. Now Sasuke here is your wand, eight and a half inches, ebony and basilisk scale." Sirius said as he held out a box with the wand in it. Sasuke picked up the wand and gave it a wave, green and red sparks flew around him. "Now, last but not least, Naruto this wand gave me the most trouble, I had to braid the hairs together, but here, rose wood and kitsune tail hair, eight and a half inches. Enjoy." Sirius said as he handed the last wand to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and gave it a wave, russet and orange sparks flew around the room and almost set the drapes on fire.

"Please be careful with that." Sasuke said as he patted his hair for stray sparks.

"Oops" Naruto said with his hand behind his head and a big goofy grin on his face.

"Ok kids we start training now. Into the library with you three." Sirius said as he sent the three children off to the library and followed.

Next Chapter

The children are finished training and have their first mission.

Thank you for your wonderful review _bandgeek _and _Yami no Kaze._

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Thank you _Kimi-1973_ for your review of chapter 2 and I am sorry that I did not thank you at the end of the last chapter like the rest.

In this chapter I will first put in a part of what is happening in the wizarding world since this chapter is set after the three children turn six actually it is set on the fifth anniversery of Halloween.

**I do not own. You do not sue.**

Chapter 4

The office was dome shaped with a big oak desk set in the middle of it. There were strange silver gadgits that whired and spit out plumes of coloured gas on tables. the walls had several portaits that moved and talked amounst themselves. By the fireplace sat two men. The first man was pudgy and wore a green pinstrip suit and held a green bowler hat. The other man was old with along white beard and white hair and wore a purple robe with a pointy purple hat on his lap.

"Dumbledore, you are certain that Mr. Potter is still alive?" the first man asked.

"Yes Cornelius, I checked the book as soon as I was told about the shadow golem desolving. He was still in the book so he is still alive. Have you tried to locate him with the magic detectors in the ministry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, that shadow golem showed as Harry magically untill it desolved and now Harry is nowhere to be found in England. I asked the other ministries to check their detectors for him but so far he can not be found in any European country. I am hoping that Asia is willing to help search for our young hero but they are notoriously tight lipped about their countries magical communities. The Americas have all ready told me that he is not there and I have been told by half of the African countries that he is not there. The other half are still searching and should get back to me soon. What are we to do if we can not find him?" Cornelius asked.

"Do not worry Cornelius. We will find him, hopefully soon, but if not then when his letter is writen for Hogwarts we can put a tracking charm on it. That's it!" Dubledore said.

"What's it, Dubledore." Cornelius said.

"Don't you see. We will write letters to Harry Potter and put tracking charms on them. Then we will send them out with long range owls to deliver them. When Harry gets them he will open them up and we can find him." Dumbledore said.

"Truely brillient Dumbledore. The ministry can send over a hundred letters, atleast one should get to Harry, and then we can rescue him from where ever he is and bring him back to the wizarding world." Cornelius said as he headed out of the office.

Dumbledore looked pensive as he thought about how his plans were slipping away. 'I needed that child under my control and now I do not know where he is or what he is learning.' Dumbledore thought as he looked at his pet Pheonix, Fawkes, who had not uttered a single note of song for almost five years.

------------------------------

The three children sat at a table in their favourite ramen shop with their two teachers and the Hokage. They were celebrating the fifth anniversity of the children's bonding and everybody there was having a great time. Then Kakashi, Sirius, and the Hokage put a box on the table in front of each of the children.

"What is this?" They asked.

"Open them and see." Kakashi said.

The three children quickly tore off the paper and opened up the boxes. Inside the boxes was a piece of metal with the symbol of hiden leaf village on it. When they took them out of the boxes they found that they were attached to pieces of cloth. The three children looked at the adults with them.

"These are forehead protectors, the symbol of a shinobi, does this mean that we are genin now." They asked.

"Yes. It means that you three are genin now. Since you are, here is your first mission. It is a C class mission but I am sure you can handle it. You will be protecting the daughter of Lord Hakashi. She is of marring age and Lord Hakashi has been in talks with other Lords to get her married to one of their sons. Untill he has a marrage contract signed you are to make sure that she is not in any compromising situations. You are expected in the morning to start your duties." the Hokage said.

"Yes Lord Hokage." they said as they finished their meals.

The next morning found the three children and both of their teachers out in front of the gates of Konohagakure. They walked alittle way from the gates and slipped into the shadows to transport themselves to the Hakashi compond. They walked up to the gate of the compond and saw armed retainers guarding the gates.

"Who are you and what are you here for?" one of the guards asked.

"We are shinobi from hidden leaf. Lord Hakashi hired us to guard his daughter. He is expecting us." Kakashi said.

"Thank god, come in I will get Lord Hakashi." the guard said as he opened a small door in the gate. They entered the compond and saw more armed retainers all over the grounds. "Please wait here while I get the lord." the guard said as they nodded he left.

They stood by the gate for several minutes untill the door opened and out stepped an old man. The old man was about sixty with a stooped figure and walking stick. He walked over to them and looked at all five of them one at a time. "I am Lord Hakashi. I am sorry to say that I might have under stated the situation when I asked for guards from your Hokage. Last night someone tried to kidnap my daughter, they failed but they may try again." Lord Hakashi said.

"Lord Hakashi you do not have to fear for your daughter. The team that was sent to guard your daughter is one of the best teams that hidden leaf has to offer, even if they are quite young, they are very well trained." Kakashi said.

"Very well, I hope that you are right. Hopefully the people from the sand lands will be the right potentual husband for my daughter." the lord said.

"Lord with all due respect, any Lord of the sand land will take one look at your daughter and leave." Harry said.

"And why is that young man?" the lord asked.

"Well... they are a different culture, sir. If your daughter went before them in the clothes of a woman of the fire lands, as she would normally wear, they would think her a wonton woman unfit for even their youngest sons to marry." Harry said.

"I did not consider that. Do you happen to know what is the right form of dress for my daughter's station." the lord asked, when they nodded, "Great then can you get her ready to meet with them. I wish this meeting to work out, I do wish for her to marry well and the son of a Lord of the sand lands, with my lands so close to the sand lands, will be a great match." the lord said.

They were led through the complex to a door near the middle of the compond. The lord knocked on the door and opened it. Inside the room there were several armed retainers around the walls and on the balcony. In the middle of the room was a sleybed with pink sheets. A makeup table with a mirror sat to the right of the bed and on the other side of the bed were three doors. Two of the doors were opened and one could see alot of clothes behind both doors. There were vases full of flowers all over the place and the air was heavy with perfume.

A young woman sat in front of the mirror getting her hair brushed out by another older woman. The young woman had light blond hair, almost white, and silvery blue eyes. She had a button nose and full lips all perfectly placed on an almond shaped face. She turned to the door to see who had come in and they noticed that she had a dagger unsheathed in her lap. When she saw her father she quietly resheathed the dagger and got up from the chair.

While Lord Hakashi and his daughter talked, Harry went over to the third door and looked at what was behind it. The door led to a big bathroom that was done in marble with a sunken bathtub in the middle. He looked around the room and did not see any other way in or out of it, though the simi transpartent skylight could be broken through but not without alerting everybody in the suite. He went back to the others and told them of what he found.

While Harry was looking into the bathroom, Naruto was sniffing around the room and on the balcony. When he returned to the others he listened to Harry about the bathroom. He then discribed the smell to them that he believed to be that of the person that tried to kidnap the lady. He informed them that it did not smell human and that the fox spirit thought it was familiar but could not tell from were it had smelt it before.

Lord Hakashi finished talking with his daughter and came over to them. He told them that the people from the sand lands were to be there at noon and they were to get his daughter ready to be presented to the group. He then left to prepare for his guests arrival and they spent the next several hours getting her ready. They told her about the proper way to greet the verious lords of the sand lands and went trough her wardrobe to find the right clothes for her to wear. When they were done she was wearing puffy silk pants, a silk shirt, and a veil that covered her hair and lower face. Shortly before noon they put kohl around her eyes to finish her look and were ready to face the deligation from the sand lands.

They left the room with Sasuke in front, Sirius and Kakashi were at ether side and Harry and Naruto brought up the rear of the group. The Lady Hakashi and her maid were in the center of them as they made their way to the reception area of the complex. When they arrived they saw that the deligation from the sand lands had already arrived. Lord Hakashi was greeting a man near his own age and just to the side of the man was a younger man that looked similar to the older man.

The young man was six feet tall with broad shoulders. He was wearing a purple turban and traveling cloak. His face had a squared jaw, high cheek bones, an aqualine nose, full lips and steel grey eyes. When Lady Hakashi and the young man's eyes meet they started toward eachother. Within heartbeats they had covered the distence between them and touched. A light, briter then the midday sun in the desert, shone from the two young people in the middle of the room. When the light cleared everybody was trying to figure out what had happened.

Sirius came out of his stupor first and calmed the lords that were in a huff over what had happened. He then started to explain that both of their children were soulmates. That the light they had seen was the gods way of informing everybody of the marrage between the two people. Both fathers inevitably accepted the marrage and quickly wrote out a marrage contract. They decided to have the wedding as soon as possible and Lord Hakashi asked the shinobi too stay untill the wedding to keep the two from consumating their marrage untill after the wedding.

They agreed if the Hokage allowed it and Lord Hakashi said that he would talk to the Hokage to have a new contract made up immediatly. The next two weeks passed with wedding plans and the arrival of guest for the wedding. Because it was the wedding between Lady Hakashi of the fire lands and Prince Yokota of the sand lands, Lords and Ladys of both lands were arriving along with both kages and their Anbu guards.

"Harry." an anbu of hidden leaf said.

"What do you want? Naruto is guarding Lady Hakashi, Sasuke is guarding Prince Yokota and I have just finished going over the security for the wedding and had to deal with a sand anbu." Harry stated.

"Well the Hokage said that you three were in charge and, as team leader of the anbu, I wanted to know what you wished the anbus to do for security?" the anbu leader asked.

"Hopefully nothing, we have taken everything into concederation. Remember that we are shadow manipulaters, worst case we will just move the entire wedding somewhere else. If that happens then you will have to take over guarding the wedding, other wise sit and enjoy the wedding." Harry said.

"Ok, see you after the wedding." the anbu leader said as he walked away.

The wedding day was clear and cloudless. It had been decided that the wedding was to be held outside of the compond walls. After all the guest were all seated, the wedding started, about half way through a dark smudge was spotted in the forest. Harry transformed into his Pheonix form and went to see what was causing the smudge, moments later he came back.

"Sirius put the tarp over the wedding party." Harry whispered to Sirius.

(Sirius' P.O.V)

I nodded to Harry and quickly put the tarp over the wedding. Shortly after I finished putting the tarp over the heads of everybody I heard a scream. I turned toward the scream and saw that an army of demons were at the edge of the forest. The shadows quickly solidified into bars around us and I realized that the children had moved to protect the wedding.

the anbus from hidden sand village were upset but I did not listen to what they were saying because I had noticed that my charges had removed their wards. Those wards, I made to control their powers, came off as they readied for battle. I hope that they prepared for that, without their wards they could kill the entire wedding procession without trying.

The children took three steps forward and stopped. I guess that Sasuke has not opened his eyes yet because the demons have not started to drop like flies. The demons charged at the children and Harry opened his mouth. I braced for the song, I never heard it, but the demons obviously did because they started to drop like flies.

The weaker demons died as soon as they heard the death song. Sasuke must have opened his eyes because I saw alot of demons drop dead in his line of sight. I looked over to Naruto and saw that he had transformed into his human form of his Kitsune form and had some sort of plant in his hand lashing at the demons. Demon parts quickly fell before his lash as he slashed into the demon army.

As they were dealing with the demons I noticed that three young people and an adult had come close to the shadow barrier. I felt the pull from the three children, the same pull that I felt with my charges but that was impossible unless... I tuned in to what they were saying.

"...well then let us out." the Kazekage said.

"Hmm...No!" the sandy blond haired kid said.

"Why you..." the Kazekage started to say.

"Can you deal with the leaks?" I asked.

The child looked over his shoulder and saw the demons starting to go around my three charges. He nodded and put himself into a possion that put him half way between the wedding and the demon army. The other two children possioned themselves on ether side of him in a simicircle. The sandy blond haired child removed a cork from an urn on his back and released sand into the air. He made a hand seal and the sand wound around the frist demon that came close to him. He then clinched his hand and the demon was crushed by the sand. He kept doing this, two and three demons at a time, would be crushed. The girl of the group pulled out a fan and started to slash at the air. Every time she slashed another demon would be slashed to pieces. The last child of the group look like a cat in his suit he pulled out a battle golem and started to take down demons one at a time.

I turned back to my charges and saw that they had transformed into their animagi forms. Harry was flying over the demons trailing his tail feathers, that had a very strong contact poision on them, killing hundreds. Sasuke had decided that his eyes were not enough and started to sink his fangs into demons that had their eyes closed. Naruto was still taking down several demons at a time in his form.

As the wedding was wrapping up I saw that the demon army was down to two. The general and the demon lord were all that was left and the children started to tire. The child with the sand was trying to deal with the general and my charges were having trouble with the demon lord. I decided that now was the time to step in so to speak.

"He is not going to get stronger in the next five minutes, so finish it." I yelled.

The child seemed to find the strength in himself and with one final push he crushed the general of the demon army. I crossed the distance between me and the children as quickly as possible, after checking on them I went over to my charges. I tapped Harry on the shoulder and when he moved his head past the sound barrier I told him to finish off his demon. He nodded and pulled his head back into the barrier. My three charges pulled out their wands and three flashes of green light appeared. The last demon was dead. I handed my threee charges their wards back and they put them on.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Harry put his ward back on, a shiver ran up his spine when the metal band touched his throat, he knew that he will lose his voice but it was a small price to pay to protect everybody else. Sasuke put his ward over his eyes and immediately went blind for the next two hours. Naruto turned back into his human form and put his ward on his wrist. After they finished with their wards they walked out of the battle zone right over to Sirius.

"Harry can you bring Takara here?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded and went over to the nearest shadow. The shadow solidified and then parted to show a woman. She was tall, around five foot six, with long straight black hair, turquoise eyes, and purt lips all set on a rounded face. She looked around and saw Sirius.

"Pulled me all the way here to gloat. I should..." She started to say.

"Actually, Takara, I thought that you would like to meet you charges. If you would rather not than Harry can always send you back." Sirius said with a smile.

Takara at first glared at Sirius untill the words that he said started to sink into her head. Her eyes widened with suprise at what he said and as she was about to ask, Sirius stepped out of the way so she could see the three young people from hidden sand village. Takara went over to the children that would be her responsiblity to train.

"You three help Takara with her charges. I have to talk to the Hokage and Kazekage about this. Those children will have to stay at hidden leaf for a few months to get accustomed to haveing their Deamos with them and so she can begin their training in demon hunting, like I did with you three. If you hear shouting don't come running this is going to be messy enough without adding to it." Sirius said to them.

They nodded and walked over to Takara as Sirius walked over to the two argueing kages. As the three of them got closer to the group they heard Takara explaining to the three children about her duty to them and what they were suppose to do for their home land. She had just told them her name and asked for their names as the three of them came up to the group.

The boy with sandy blond hair and an urn on his back answered. "I am Gaara, this is my sister, Temari," he said pointing at the girl with blond hair in two pigtails,"and my older brother, Kankuro."he said pointing at the boy that was dressed up like a cat. "We are commonly called the sand siblings. Where there is one the other two are close by. We are not that close but they think that we are. This is the first time that I have felt sated, is this the way it is suppose to be?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Yes Gaara, this is how it is suppose to be. I will teach you three everything that you will need to know. First we need to find out where we will be staying." Takara said.

"Sirius is fixing it so for the first few months you will be staying and training at hidden leaf and then off to hidden sand forever. We will help you pack your things Takara. You should begin the bonding ritual so that they can not stop you four from staying together." Naruto said.

Takara nodded and pulled out her dagger. A few quick cuts and an exchange of blood and they were bonded. Just as they finished the ritual the man that was with the children came over.

"It seems that we are going to be staying at Konohagakure for a few months and then its back to Sunagarkure. Are you really a Deamos? I have heard of them but I never thought that I would meet one. I am their jonin trainer. The jonin trainer for those three told me that I should pick out my hospital room and start decorating it since I will be spending so much time there." the sand jonin said.

"Yes Kakashi ends up in the hospital at least once a week, for a day or two, so you should reserve your room. Hunters are at least twice as strong as regular shinobi, so forget you are training genin and think anbu when it comes to strength because that is how strong they are. Now if you do not mind I have to get my charges fed." Takara said as she got up with her three charges and walked over to the battle zone. She drew her dagger and cut into the first demon that she came to and pulled out its liver. She cut the liver up and hand fed it to her charges one piece at a time.

Sirius came back at that time with both kages behind him. The kages were still argueing over Takara and the three children in her care, untill they looked over at her and saw what the three children were eating. Their eyes widened and they looked a little green.

"Oh.. did I forget to mention that Hunters need a steady supply of demon meat. That is another reason for them to stay in Konohagakure for the first few months, my charges set up a hunting ground nearby for themselves. They would not mind sharing for a little while. You three go eat you have not had a proper meal in over two weeks." Sirius said.

The children nodded and went over to the battle zone. They started a fire and started to cook several pieces of demon for them to eat. The kages looked sick and quickly agreed to the arrangement. They left to the wedding reception and Kakashi grabbed the other jonin and pulled him to the reception.

Two days latter, the battle field was cleaned up and Harry had moved all the demon meat to their home for future consumption through the shadows. All the guests had started to leave back to their homes. Harry explained to the Kazekage that he would retrieve any orders for the sand shinobi from the shadows and sent the Kazekage and his anbu guard back to Sunagarkure through the shadows. The rest of them gathered together for the shadows to take them back to Konohagakure.

Next Chapter

The Chunin Exams

Thank you to all my reviewers: _The Insane Blue Rubber Ducky_, _lone wolf blade_, _jbfritz_, and _videl87. granite69_ thank you for your review I am sorry that you do not think that Dumbledore is that bad but I like Dumbledore as the baddy. _Ikkakujuu_ thank you for both of your reviews, as for your review of chapter two I do not know but if it is the wrong ending please tell me the right one and I will fix the chapter. _HellsMaji_ thank you for your review and yes Harry and Naruto will both have the sharingan eye.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you _Yami no Kaze_ for your review of chapter three and as you read in the last chapter they do have some of thier animagi powers in human forms. _Sorelina_ Thank you for the proper endings for names I was concerned about that.

**A.N. I have placed the Naruto world in a pocket demention attached to this demention in one place in China. That one place is guarded by the Chinese Ministry of Magic and is forbidden to enter by all. Any owls that go there are stopped and their letters are stamped with forbidden zone and sent back. So the letters to Harry will be sent back to the British Ministry. Then the British Ministry will start the four year prossess to get entry into the forbidden zone.**

**Demon Hunters - These people are shinobi that spcialize in fighting demons. Each area in the Naruto world has a set of three Hunters. When a Hunter dies it takes ten years for a new Hunter to take his/her place. The first five years have no Hunter and the next five years have a newborn Hunter that is untrained. When a Hunter truns five they bond with their Deamos and start training.**

**Deamos - These poeple are non shinobi that are learned about demons. They bond to Hunters and train them in demon ways and weaknesses so the Hunters can kill the demons that attach their home lands. The Deamos bonds with a Hunter by cutting open their hand and having the Hunter lick up some of the blood. A Deamos also absorbs alot of the anger that the Hunters have in them so that the Hunters can live with other people without killing everybody around them.**

**The Hunters and Deamos so far:**

**Black Sirius - Deamos of hidden leaf**

**Potter Harry - Hunter of hidden leaf ( shadow manipulation, light weaving, death pheonix, minor sharingan eye, minor plant manipulation.)**

**Uchiha Sasuke - Hunter of hidden leaf ( sharingan eye, basilisk, minor shadow manipulation, minor light weaving, minor plant manipulation.)**

**Uzumaki Naruto - Hunter of hidden leaf ( vessel of a kitsune, plant manipulation, kitsune, minor shadow manipulation, minor light weaving, minor sharingan eye.)**

**Takara - Deamos of hidden sand**

**Gaara - Hunter of hidden sand ( vessel of a scorpion-king, sand manipulation, scorpion-king, demon magic.)**

**Kankuro - Hunter of hidden sand ( battle golem control, noble scorpion.)**

**Temari - Hunter of hidden sand ( battle fan, noble scorpion.)**

**I do not own. You do not sue.**

Chaper Five

The nearly eight year old children walked down the street and didn't know if they should laugh or scream when people crossed the street. It had been like that after everybody found out that they were Hunters, people would cross the street as soon as they saw them. At least the shop keepers had not changed maybe they were alittle more helpful but they did not stop selling to the Hunters. They had just finished picking up their groceries when they heard a sound behind them.

"You thought it was bad before. Now that they know they avoid you guys like a desease." a young blond man said.

"Gaara-kun. It is good to see you again. You to Kankuro-kun, Temari-chan. What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"The chunin exam is in two days. It is time for us to find out our Hunter rank. By the way how is Kakashi?" Gaara asked.

"Is it that time already, oh well. Kakashi is back in the Hospital do you want to go visit him?" Naruto asked.

"Sure why not it is not like we have anything to do untill the exam. Lets go you can drop off your shopping and we can visit." Kankuro said.

The six chidren walked out of the town and to a hut just outside of the gates. They entered the hut into a huge marble enterance chamber. All six had been in the hut before so their went past the marble stair case, the formal dinning room and the sitting room straight into the kitchen to put away the groceries. After the groceries were put away they headed off to the hospital to visit Kakashi.

The Hospital was just like anyother hospital that you would see, it was a large concrete box with windows equally spaced on all the walls. The six children walked in and waved to some people that they knew from all of their other visits to the hospital. They went up to the third floor and went straight to a door with a name plate on it. The name plate said Kakashi, they knocked and entered the room. The walls of the room were painted lilac with several pictures hanging on them. Flower pots were placed in front of the windows of the room and in one corner three comfrotable chairs were placed in a semicircle. In the corner across from the chairs was a bed. Kakashi was laing down with the sheet tented over him.

" Is it not bad enough that I have burns but you had to add broken bones to, Sirius is making more burn paste and some Skele-gro so I should be out of the hospital by tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi said.

"That is good since the exams are in two days and we need you on your feet." Sasuke said.

"Is that all I am to you three? I'm getting to old for this." Kakashi said.

"Uhm... Kakashi-sensai you are only twenty. I highly doubt you are to old." Harry said.

At the death glare that Kakashi gave the children, they all cracked up laughing. After they all calmed down they started to talk about what had been happening with all of them. Sirius came in with a goblet and a bowl filled with the potions for Kakashi. After Kakashi took his potion Sirius sat with them and talked with all of the children. When the medic-nin came in and told them that visiting hours were over they left after telling Kakashi that they would see him tomorrow. On the way out of the hospital they met Itachi.

"Were the dotors able to fix all the damage that was done to you, bro?" Sasuke said to Itachi.

"No, They said that the experiments that were done on me could not be undone, atleast not by them, but I may be able to get help from the magical hospital. So when you three next go into that world could you take me?" Itachi asked.

"Of course bro, we will be happy to take you to a magical hospital. Sirius you know about the different magical hospitals which one do you think will give the best chance of full recovery?" Harry asked.

"I think that St. Mungo's in Britian would give the best resaults for full recovery, since they have to deal with things like this quite alot, they even have several healers there that are the best in their field, but because it is in London we will have to wait. If Harry or I are seen there they will try to grab us." Sirius said.

"Thats fine I can wait, but when do you think it will be safe to go?" Itachi asked.

"Oh..Oh..I know. We will have to be atleast ten because then we can go without Sirius. With Harry hiding his scar, they may not reconize him, but untill we turn ten we cannot be to far from our deamos and they will reconize Sirius as soon as they see him and then they will look closer at the rest of us." Naruto said.

"Well I have to go. Now that I am out of the hospital I can report for duty. I'll see you around." and with that Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke.

They all headed to the hut just outside the gates. They went through the door and smelled cooking coming from the kitchen. They went into the kitchen and saw Takara pulling a roast out of the oven.

"Hey Takara long time no see. So how are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I am fine. It took abit of time to get use to hidden sand and the wind country but I am ok with the change. I was wondering if ... well..." Takara said.

"It's ok Takara. You all can stay here during the testing." Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius. Supper is ready so everybody dig in." Takara said.

They all sat down at the table in the kitchen and helped themselves to supper. The sand jonin, Baki, walked in and helped himself to a plate of vegetables not even looking at the meat. After they had finished eating Sirius asked to see their wands. The six children took out thier wands and Sirius looked them over. He told the children that they would have to put their wands away for the testing and he would have boxes ready the morning of the tests. Sirius told the kids to ether go to bed or the library since they still had one full day of training before the tests. The children went up stairs to the library since they were not tired yet and Sirius went into the sitting room with Takara.

"So how are you really doing Takara?" Sirius asked.

"Never could fool you, could I." Takara said. Sirius shook his head. "I almost lost them. You know that if I did not bond to them when I did the oldest would have died and whitout your help little Gaara would be insane by now, by the way thanks for helping me to fix his seals, he sleeps quite well now. Plus all the magical training, by the way where would they be in their magical education if they were in your world?' Takara said.

"If they were in my world they would still by twittleing their thumbs because magical education does not start untill a child is eleven but They would compare with an Auror... the magical version of a shinobi or what a shinobi does. They have learned everything that I could teach them and the day after tomorrow they will be ranked." Sirius said.

"Ya... I am starting to get tired and we have a full day of training to do tomorrow so..." Takara said.

"Ya, lets go to bed." Sirius said.

Sirius and Takara went up stairs and checked the library. Finding the children in there, they sent them to bed. Then went to bed themselves.

**The day of the tests**

"OK.. do you kids know where you need to go? Did you leave your wands in the boxes? Remember that you are only doing the first test with the other hopefuls after that you are on your own." Sirius said.

"Yes, Yes, and we know Uncle Sirius." The children said.

"Can we go now?" Gaara said.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something when Takara put her hand on his arm. He looked over to her and she shook her head at him. "Fine go try not to kill all the hopefuls and try to be careful." Sirius said.

"We will uncle Sirius" the children said as they walked off to the school. They went into the school and walked up to the third floor, after passing a blockage on the second floor cuased by a genjutsu on the second floor class room that fooled several hopefuls. They entered a room with lots of desks and alot of other genin in it. Several minutes after they entered the room the examiner walked into the room and called everybody to order. He explained to point system for the test and had everybody sitting down.

Harry, Naruto, and Sasuke sat down and activated their sharingan eyes. They quickly answered all the questions as other hopefuls were being asked to leave because they had been cought cheating too many times. Gaara had activated his sand eye and had qickly found out the answers as well. Temari and Kankuro had their own plan to get the answers to the test and after half an hour into the test Kankuro went to the bathroom and Temari started to write the answers. He came back from the bathroom just before the tenth question was to be asked.

"If you are finished playing with dolls I will ask the tenth question?" the examiner said to Kankuro. "But before I ask the tenth question I am adding one more new rule ... this rule is absolute... anybody that does not wish to answer the tenth question can refuse and fail along with their team." the examiner said.

"Why would someone do that?" one of the genin asked.

"Because if you choose to try and fail to answer the tenth question you will never be premitted to try again. You will never be allowed to become chunin." the examiner said.

"What... but there are peaple that have taken this test before." one of the genin said.

"Just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules in past years. I am now." the examiner said as the tension in the room increased.

The hunters sat back since they felt that any question that could be asked they could answer. The other genin in the room looked like they were about to have a break down. The examiner looked over the room and said "Those that choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room."

After a few minutes a hand went into the air. the first to quit left with his team mates. After the first others started to quit but after several minutes the rest noticed that the hunters were quite calm and settled down. Several minutes after everybody had calmed down the examiner looked over the room.

"So everybody that is still here..." everybody collectively gluped "... You've just Passed the first exam!" the examiner said.

"WHAT!" the genin yelled.

**Chapter Six : Exam part 2**

Sorry everybody that reads my story for the long delay. I had writers block and chould not figure out if I should add more to this chapter or not. Now I need my readers to tell me if you want them to go to Hogwarts or not. Dumbledore and Fudge will be in the eighth chapter and I need to know if Harry and Co. are going to go with them.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
